


Sam Dean

by dark_love



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Break Up, Deutsch | German, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Self-Reflection, Spoilers, ghoulie, woe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_love/pseuds/dark_love
Summary: Da waren sie also und hatten Direktor Burr alias Ghoulie Burr alias Baron Triumph besiegt. Die Jungs und Mädels hatten sich Mona Lisa und Sam Dean angeschlossen. Josh und Co. waren zurück in die Mall gekehrt.[💙]Kann Spuren von Spoilern enthalten ;)
Relationships: Samaira "Sam" Dean/Josh Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sam Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Die Handlung setzt ein paar Tage nach dem Ende der ersten Staffel an.

"Ich bin Sam Dean." Das ist meine Antwort wann immer ich gefragt werde, wer ich sei.  
Ich bin keine zarte Rose, die du an deinen Anzug stecken könntest, um damit zu prahlen. Ich bin auch kein Blondchen, dem du den Himmel durch Lügen zum Strahlen bringst. Sam Dean ist zu einem Mädchen geworden, das auf sich aufpassen kann.  
Die Schüler meiner ehemaligen Schule hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass ich allen meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und sie mit positiven Zusprüchen ohrfeigte, wann immer es ihnen schlecht ging. Ich war ihre zarte Rose. Ein Bild, ein _Image_ , das ich bis zu der Apokalypse nicht losgeworden bin. Doch wie sagt man so schön: Selbst die schönste Rose, hat Dornen.  
Außerdem bin ich kein Motivationscoach. Das habe ich nie studiert und ich werde es auch nicht - zumal da draußen _Ghoulies_ rumlaufen, die uns jegliche Chance auf eine große Zukunft nehmen, und uns essen wollen. Wenn jemand ein besonders großes _Aua_ hat, dann soll er sich gefälligst selbst helfen. Vor allem die Sportfreaks! Nach außen tun sie auf harte Schale, doch innen hausen wahrlich Babys! Ich bin weder Mutter Teresa, die zu ihnen eilt und sie tröstet, noch ein Engel, der sie rettet. Nein, ich bin verdammt nochmal Sam Dean!  
Kein Flittchen, kein Rollenbild, kein feuchter Tagtraum der pubertierenden Jungs, die ihre Hormone noch immer nicht in den Griff bekommen haben. Ich muss nicht jedem gefallen und bin niemandem einen Gefallen schuldig. Wenn ich keine Lust habe, mich zu schminken oder hübsch anzuziehen, hat niemand das Recht mich deswegen zu verurteilen. Kein Mann, keine Frau, kein Huhn.  
Und deswegen **liebe** ich die Apokalypse. Ja genau, ihr habt richtig gehört. Die Apokalypse ist das **Beste** , das mir je passiert ist. Aber das sagte ich bereits, als ich mich auf den Thron setzte.  
"Folgt mir!"  
Sam Dean ist endlich zu der Anführerin geworden, die sie schon immer gewesen ist. Sie ist laut, wild und impulsiv. Keine Schnulze in schwarz/weiß, sondern ein Actionfilm mit knalligen Neonfarben und ein paar Dramen. Eine davon ist Josh.  
Josh Wheeler. Der Junge, der irgendwie seltsam ist. Und trotzdem habe ich ihn geliebt. Gott verdammt, niemand hat mich so gut verstanden wie er..., bis er mir schließlich doch das Herz brach. Wir haben gefickt und dann hat er mich abgewiesen, wie ein Stück vergammelten Fleisches. Ihr wollt wissen, was passiert ist? Das geht euch einen feuchten Dreck an. Letztlich ist Josh Wheeler, der Junge, der seltsam war, doch nur ein Junge wie jeder andere sonst, mit dem ich gevögelt habe.  
Doch bis heute bleibt er der Einzige, der mir beantworten konnte wer ich wirklich war: Sam Dean.  
  
[💙🌙]  
  
Josh hat noch ein paar mal versucht mich zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Aber ich habe abgelehnt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, aber wenn ich in Josh's Augen sehe, kann ich keine gemeinsame Zukunft darin erkennen. Außerdem hat mich Turbo lange genug eingesperrt. Jetzt bin ich an der Reihe meinen Beitrag zu der Apokalypse zu leisten und ich werde damit beginnen, dass wir diese verfluchte Schule dem Erdboden gleich machen.  
Glendale-High sollte der Ort sein, an dem wir rausfinden, wer wir eigentlich sind, aber nun hat er keine Verwendung mehr. Die Leute dort, Schüler wie Lehrer, haben mich auf ein Podest gehievt umgeben von einem Dornenbusch, in den ich fallen würde, sollte ich zu fliehen versuchen. Dieses Podest ist nun Geschichte und die neue Sam Dean hat diesen verdammten Busch niedergebrannt. Mit seiner Asche werde ich Sonnenblumen pflanzen...  
Wie bitte? Was sagt ihr da? Ich soll die Highschool zum Stützpunkt um fungieren und meinen Clan dort aufbauen? Wir haben noch nicht einmal einen Namen! Josh's Gang nennt sich _Daybreaker._ Dieser Name stammt offensichtlich nicht von ihm. Die, die den Tag anbrechen oder die, die den Tagesanbruch erleben - kurzgesagt eine viel zu komplexe Idee für einen dreier-Kandidat-Schüler wie mein Ex einer ist. Womit ich aber nicht behaupten möchte, dass Note-3-und-schlechter-Schüler nicht doch auf so eine Idee kommen könnten. Nur eben nicht Josh Wheeler.  
Wie ich uns nennen würde? Aus Prinzip müsste ich uns wohl _Nightfaller_ nennen, einfach nur, um Josh eins auswischen zu können. Aber ehrlich, ds bin nicht ich. Ich habe doch schon längst mit diesem Spinner und seiner _Post-it-Mommy_ abgeschlossen. Er ist genauso erbärmlich wie alle sagten. Ich hätte mich nie mit ihm abgeben sollen.  
"Wo bist du" auf einen Post-it zu kritzeln war eine weitere dumme Idee meinerseits Aber als mich Turbo Pokaski und die anderen Sportfreaks in ihre Klauen bekamen, erschien mir das als die einzige rettende Lösung. Ja, ich habe Josh als Lösung angesehen und in meiner Verzweiflung schrieb ich diesen Zettel oder besser gesagt diesen Post-it.  
_"Where are you?"_ Drei kleine Worte, die eine Reihe von Ereignissen ausgelöst haben und ihretwegen starben Menschen - natürlich hat mir Josh Elis Tod unter die Nase gerieben. In allen Einzelheiten. Zuerst sprach er von der ersten Begegnung mit Eli, der ihm in einem Triumph-Kostüm zunächst eine Heidenangst eingejagt hatte. Dann ging es weiter, wie Eli ihn und Angelica mit einem Ghoulie einsperrte...  
Als ich Josh weiter über Eli reden hörte, fragte ich mich allmählich, wieso er mir den Tod dieses Jungen überhaupt vorwarf. Der gute Cardashyan schien ein verzogener Bengel zu sein und so, wie mein Ex ihn beschrieb, hatte er sich auch nicht gerade heroisch verhalten. Mehr noch begann ich zu glauben, dass sich der ohnehin nicht so beliebte Eli zum Bösewicht entwickelt hatte. In Gedanken zähle ich seine Taten auf: Er verkleidet sich als Baron Triumph, um sich die anderen Kids vom Leib zu halten und von der Mall zu vertreiben, um ein Haar wären Josh und Co. seinetwegen von dem wahren Triumph gefressen worden. Dann sperrt er eine zehn-Jährige und Josh in eine Ebene mit einem wild gewordenem Ghoulie ein und, und, und... Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte und blendete Josh nach einer Zeit aus -dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte wer Eli war, band ich ihm nicht noch auf.  
Das Gespräch mit ihm fühlt sich inzwischen beinahe surreale an, als hätte es nur in meinen Gedanken stattgefunden. Lediglich sein Schwert, oder Katana, das er mir in die Hände drückte, als er ging, erinnert mich überhaupt noch daran, dass wir gesprochen haben. Ich werde es wahrscheinlich über meinen Thron hängen lassen - hoffentlich ist einer dieser Jungs hier handwerklich begabt. Und nach einer Weile wird Josh einfach zu Josh werden. Nicht zu Ex-Josh oder Schwuler-Josh.  
Das Post-it soll meine letzte schlechte Idee bleiben. Zuvor habe ich mir bereits einige Patzer erlaubt, die mich eingeengt haben. Dabei denke ich vor allem an das _Video_. Das Video, das ein gewisser jemand ohne meine Erlaubnis gedreht hatte. Im großen und Ganzen kroch ich den Leuten in dem Video in ihre Ärsche und bekam auch noch likes dafür...oder hate. Aber eins ist klar. Dieses Video geißelte mein Leben virtuell in Stein. Dadurch bin ich noch mehr zu einer positiven-Rose geworden.  
Aber Sam Dean ist nicht die Rose, Sam Dean ist die Dorne.


End file.
